Once Upon a Time Reimagined
by Davisgirlsfan21
Summary: A reimagined version of Once Upon a Time that starts on the day Regina starts to cast the curse. What if Regina's life had been based off of false memories and manipulation? Focuses on the Charming-Mills family relationship. Main Characters are: Regina, Snow, Charming, Zelena, Cora, Emma, eventually Henry. Not a Rumple friendly story.


Enchanted Forest-Pre Curse

Regina is about to cast the curse which requires the sacrifice of her father, but before the curse takes affect, she is reunited with her sister, Zelena, who reveals that Regina's memory has been altered and restores the missing memories. Regina remembers everything about Daniel, her first love, her evil mother, her big sister, and the baby that was stolen away from her. As the memories come back, she realizes that her whole life has been manipulated and that the one person in her life that she should never hurt was her mortal enemy.

Regina knew immediately that she had to get to Snow, she was so adamant about it she did not see the dark figure waiting to take over her hard work. Regina looked into her Sister's eyes and nearly broke down crying, but Zelena wrapped her in her arms and transported them to a clearing just outside the Charming's castle. Regina looks up at the towering building and then back at her sister. "How can I face her after everything that I have done. I have tried to kill her so many times, she will never understand." Regina lamented.

"Sis, you are being foolish. Even without your memories, you couldn't hurt Snow, you had plenty of chances when she was a child and you could never do it, and even as she grew up, you still could not bring yourself to hurt her. It is like your maternal instincts kicked in and protected your girl. Now lets go in and meet my niece, shall we? Zelena said grabbing Regina's hand and preparing for another magical transport.

Before the sisters could disappear however they heard the castle bells toll, turned around and saw dark purple clouds churning their way. "How is this happening? I didn't enact the curse! Regina yelled over the roar of the incoming curse.

"I don't know, but right now you have a daughter in there who is scared, pregnant, and trying to remain calm, let's go see her shall we?" Zelena said as she once again transported the two with her magic.

When the two materialized they were in a long, dark hallway that was eerily quiet. Until they heard a scream, "She is coming?" Regina quickly waved her hand and her "Evil Queen" wardrobe was traded for a light blue dress that was much more subtle and would hopefully show she was different.

With one last look at her sister, Regina made her way towards the commotion. Regina knew this castle well, she also knew that once she opened this door there was no going back. She reached out to place her hand on the intricate door knob and stopped maybe this was all wrong and she should just leave, when she heard Snow yell out in pain. This made her heart twist and her mother's instinct kick in. She burst through the door, to the surprise and utter shock of those around her. Snow had already been moved to the bed, Charming was at her side, with an arm behind her back and shoulders and Doc the dwarf was there as well. Charming immediately went for his sword and held it up at the two intruders.

"Stay back!" He said. Regina and Zelena both raised their hands in the air. Regina was once again rendered speechless as she looked passed Charming into the eyes of her daughter. Her little baby who had been so perfect those few hours they were together, who Regina had been allowed to watch grow up and whom (even with no memories) Regina had loved unconditionally. Regina felt the tears coming to her eyes again as Snow finally spoke, in between contractions saying,

"Regina, what are you doing here, you have already… won, the curse is coming. Did you come here to gloat?… to hear us tell you you have won? Fine, you win. But please Regina, do not hurt my baby. She has never done anything to hurt you. If you need vengeance, take me, but please leave her and Charming out of this."

Regina stopped Snow by throwing her arms down to the ground, and saying "ENOUGH." In a deep voice, she took a step forward, towards Snow and continued in a completely different tone of voice, "I promise you I will never hurt you again Snow. And I will die before anyone lays a hand on that baby. You have to believe me, I have done some terrible things to you, things that are unforgivable but I swear to you, I did not cast this curse, I had someone remind me about the most important moment in my life and I remember everything." Regina said as Snow started to relax and Charming began to ease down his sword.

"This is my sister, Zelena, she and I were very close about 20 years ago and then my mother found out and forced me to forget everything, including the birth of my child." Regina paused for a moment and heard Snow gasp.

"You have a child?"

Regina looked into Snow's bright green eyes, Daniel's eyes and said. "I do. She was born on a freezing winter day, with skin as white as the snow outside. I love her so much."

Zelena could see the look of realization dawning on Snow's face as she pieced everything together. "Gina, get on with what you are saying. She needs to know this."

All eyes went back to Regina and she finally said the words, "You are my daughter Snow." Silence filled the room as Charming's sword fell to the ground with a clatter and everyone processed this new information. the silence was broken by Snow's cries of pain, which snapped everyone out of their thoughts. Regina chose that moment to step towards the bed and wrap her arms around her daughter. Snow initially tensed up and was ready to fight back, but she recognized the embrace, the love and warmth was exactly how she felt that first day they met. No matter the pain that this woman had caused her for the last 5 years, Snow knew it was changed and that Regina loved her unconditionally. Snow settled into the embrace and began crying, everything in her life had been a lie, she was never a princess, never meant to rule a kingdom, and never supposed to be Regina's step daughter, she was actually her daughter.

Another contraction hit Snow and she cried out in pain again as David and Zelena finally came into view. David went to his wives side and grasped her free hand. "Hold on Snow, the wardrobe will be done soon and you and our little girl will be just fine. Just hang on." Charming said in a loving tone.

"I am sorry to break it to you but this baby is not going to wait for anyone, it is time." Zelena said where she had taken over for Doc. "Not to worry Little One, I have done this before rather successfully, might I add. Now let's get my Grand-niece out of there." Zelena said in her blunt way.

Regina grasped Snow's hand and squeezed to let her know that she was not alone. Regina hated to see her daughter in such pain, and one again was reminded of all the pain she had put her own daughter through. She vowed for the second time that night to protect her daughter from now on, and that included her new grandchild and the annoyingly optimistic man her daughter loved. A grandchild, when she hardly had been a mother to her own daughter, and she was far too young for this.

Another contraction and the squeeze of her hand drew Regina back from the internal conversation she had raging in her mind.

"So what is this about a wardrobe and trying to wait for it to be finished?" Zelena questioned, trying to get Snow's mind off of her pain.

"The blue fairy helped us find a way to escape the curse, an enchanted tree that allows one person to pass through a portal to the new realm. We were going to send Snow through the portal to protect both her and the child but we are too late the curse is coming. Which I still don't understand. If you are here, why is the curse still coming? Charming spoke quickly, his nerves getting the better of him.

"I don't know. Zelena stopped me right before I could do anymore harm to you," Regina said as she and Snow made eye contact and Regina lovingly moved the hair from her forehead. "I immediately came here, so someone must have taken control of the ingredients and cast the curse. What I don't know is who would be willing to make that sacrifice."

Snow and Charming looked at one another and then back at Regina, "Rumplestilskin," they said in unison. "He has been trying to get to his Son for years, was so invested in our future, and our daughter. He has been manipulating events since before I can remember."

"Since the day you were born." Regina said and everyone/thing stilled for a moment. "He is the one who stole you away from me, he convinced a naive, young girl that the only way to protect you was to give you up, to give you your best chance. I was told that you would grow up safe and loved and far way from my mother and that I would be reunited with you one day. He never told me he would take all my memories of you and my sister. I remember he poofed you right out of my arms and you were both gone, but not before he made sure to separate Zelena and I and making me forget. I woke up the next day in my bed at my family farm, with no recollection, just a feeling of emptiness, an emptiness that not even Daniel filled" Regina recounted until another contraction hit.

"Alright Little One, it seems like your little girl is ready. Give me two strong pushes and she should be here." Zelena said in a smooth calming tone.

At this point Snow had tears filling her eyes, not at all from the pain. Her whole life, she had waited for this, the love of her mother, Regina. She wanted it more than she had known and now she finally has it. And time is quickly running away from them, what was she going to do? She felt Regina squeeze her hand, and help her sit up and with one final push, she felt a sense of relief. A cry pierced throughout the room and the baby was born. Zelena made quick work of getting the sweet little girl clean and placed her into her Sister's arms, much to her surprise. Regina recovered quickly and started to gently rock the baby, thinking about how much she looked like her mother. Regina walked up to the head of the bed, where Charming had helped Snow get comfortable, and placed the calm baby into the awaiting arms of her mother. Placing the baby into her daughter's arms filled Regina with warmth.

Snow cuddled the baby close to her chest and cried. "The wardrobe, there is only room for one."

"Then our plan has failed. Well at least we are together." Charming responded as he placed his forehead on Snow's.

Regina was running through every possible scenario to figure out a way to make this right when something clicked. "Zelena, do you think whoever took over the curse was able to change the set up?"

"From the way I understand it, once a change is made it is written in stone."

"Perfect. I chose to make everyone but me loose their memories and end up with false ones. So I will remember everything, and so will you, because you were born in another realm (Zelena).Snow listen carefully, you are going to have to trust me, can you do that?" Regina asked with sincerity.

Snow took a few moments before responding, "I trust you as my mother and Emma's grandmother. What do we need to do?"

Regina was so happy to hear those words from Snow. To be referred to as her mother brought the greatest feeling of warmth to her heart. "Okay, you and Zelena are going to leave the enchanted forest. You are going through the tree portal and Zelena with those." Regina pointed at the ruby slippers on Zelena's feet. "I organized the curse to keep you, your husband and daughter apart, so Charming and Emma will go through the curse and be together. I will keep my memories so I will look out for them until you can return. You should be able to break this curse Snow, your love for Emma should be more than powerful enough. In my blindness I did not realize that love truly is powerful, and speaking as your mother, love for your child is the purest of all. That love will life the curse on the town. Once Emma turns 28, we will be able to return to our realm, but this way you will not spend years apart. You will get to raise your little girl and we can all work together to figure out how to make sure Rumplestilkskin never messes with My family again."

Regina broke down the plan piece by piece. "Snow I know it will be hard for you to be separated from Emma, but if you can be strong and do this, it will be much better in the long run. Zelena will find you in this new realm, she will help you adjust and together you will find us. Zelena will protect you Snow. She has always been there for us, hiding in the shadows, making sure we didn't kill each other. She is your Aunt, Godmother, and also known as the Good Witch of Oz in her free time, she will make sure you can find your way home to the rest of our family. Now before all of this happens, Zelena, can you prepare some things for Snow to keep her safe in this unknown realm?"

"Of course, back in a Jiffy." Zelena said as she poofed out of the room.

"Now from what I can guess, we have a very short amount of time before this curse hits. Also, once you get to us Snow, the curse will only break for us, this should give us the time we need to combat Rumple, his desire to find his son will push him even deeper into darkness, and I for one am tired of him using our family to accomplish his goals." Regina finished her statement about Rumple with a heavy heart, as she thought of how far Rumple had gone, her goal while she has time to wait for Snow to return will be is figure out how long Rumple has been pulling the strings. After 10 minutes of leaving the small portion of her family alone, Regina returned.

"Regina, may I speak with you for a moment?" Snow asked

"Of course dear." came Regina's reply. Snow handed her daughter to Charming who gathered the infant into his arms and walked a short distance from his wife… and mother-in-law, that would take some getting used to.

"Thank you for everything you are doing for me. I know our relationship is not the best, but it means so much to me. You have always been there for me, even when we were at our worst. I want you to know that even at our worst, I still knew deep down that you loved me and that we were meant to be connected. I can't say that everything is forgotten, but I promise that I love you Regina, and while it might take it a while to stick, I am so glad to have you as my mother. I want to know why our family was chosen as Rumple's puppets, why was our family ruined?" Snow said with an edge to her voice.

Regina grabbed Snow by the chin and said, "Our family is not ruined, we are damaged, for sure, but we are going to work together to get through this. We will not let him win."

"I am so sorry for telling your secret, I did not realize the lengths Cora would go to make you Queen. Oh my, I contributed to my father's murder." Snow realized, as if she did not already feel so guilty.

Regina's breath caught in her throat at the thought of Daniel's death. She did not know what to say, luckily her big sister swooped in to take over for her.

"Actually Little One, you did nothing of the sort. Regina, I haven't had enough time to tell you this, but our mother, the cold and cruel woman you know, has also been a product of Rumple's manipulation. I don't have enough time to explain now, but just know, every cruel thing that she has done to all of us, has been because Rumple quite literally stole her heart. He has been controlling her and pulling her strings since before we were born. Lucky for us, I have been able to acquire that heart and when we are all reunited we can restore our mother to the kind hearted girl she once was." Zelena reappeared with multiple bags surrounding her.

Regina hardly had time to process this new information before Charming broke into the conversation, "It's time for you to go Snow, we need to make sure you get through the portal before the curse takes effect." He confirmed what everyone in the room was trying to ignore. He placed the baby back into her mother's arms for a final goodbye and lifted both his wife and sleeping infant into his arms. "Follow me ladies."

He moved with extreme caution as he guided the family down the hallway to the nursery where the wardrobe lay in wait. He lowered Snow to her feet on the ground and allowed her a few moments with her mother. Regina stepped forward and lovingly grabbed Snow's face by her checks and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise I will keep Charming with this precious girl," she said as she ran her hand across the newborn babies head. "And we will be eagerly awaiting your return. Stay safe and listen to your Aunt. I love you Snow." She finished as she wrapped Snow into a final warm hug before taking a step back.

Snow met her gaze again and looked down at her own baby girl, placed a kiss on her forehead, and stretched her arms out to Regina, "Alright baby girl, Grandma is going to take care of you until I can be there, Just know I love you Emma Ruth." Snow said as she placed the baby in Regina's arms. Regina was shocked initially when the baby was laid in her arms, but quickly recovered and looked down at her granddaughter noting just how much she looked like Snow already.

Meanwhile Snow and David said their goodbyes. Finally Snow was situated in the enchanted tree, she gave David a final kiss and Regina stepped forward so Snow could give a final kiss to Emma, as she did, Regina placed her hand on Snow's check and whipped the tears away. "Find us Baby girl."

And with that the door was closed and Snow was transported to this new world full of unknowns. Zelena quickly followed after Snow, after a quick kiss to Regina's check and a "See you soon Wee One." to Emma before she click her heals twice and disappeared.

Regina and David were left alone as they heard the cries of the residents of the castle, the curse was here, this is it. David stepped closer to Emma and Regina as the dark purple clouds began to surround them. "Just relax David when you wake up everything will be alright. You and Emma will be just fine."


End file.
